Into The Night
by Ywoolly
Summary: Todo o desejo que eles sentem são exprimidos na dança. Teddy/Victoire


**Into The Night**

Era uma noite muito agradável de verão. Ele estava acampando junto aqueles que tinham como primos e primas. Tinha então quantos? Doze, mas só dez estavam ali. Ele era o mais velho entre todos os mais jovens. Sem contar os seis adultos, que tentavam, em vão, controlar as crianças e jovens.

Era o segundo ano que estavam realizando esse acampamento, que durava uma semana, nas férias escolares. Os Potter, Weasley e ele, o único Lupin. Mas como dizia o padrinho, Harry, ele era um Potter de coração, Weasley por consideração, Lupin pelo sangue e Tonks por personalidade.

Havia uma fogueira grande no centro. Quatro barracas bruxas estavam armadas. Vários objetos espalhados por todos os cantos. Uma música animada tocava, vinda de um rádio em cima da mesa. E crianças. Muitas delas. Mas ele não era mais criança. Há muito deixara de ser, afinal tinha dezesseis anos.

Ted Lupin estava encostado a uma arvore perto da enorme mesa. Já era tarde, mas por ser férias eles curtiam até tarde sem preocupações. Ted era um garoto muito bonito, parecido com seu pai, quando jovem. Os cabelos eram azul-petróleo, mudando de cor dependendo de seu humor. Usava jeans, uma camisa preta e tênis. Seu olhar estava focado em alguém do outro lado, que dançava com James.

**Like a gift from  
****the heavens  
****It was easy to tell  
****It was love from above  
****That could save me from hell  
****She had fire in her soul  
****It was easy to see  
****How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
****There were drums in the air  
****As she started to dance  
****Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
****(Como um presente dos céus  
****Foi fácil perceber  
****Era o amor lá de cima  
****Que poderia me salvar do inferno  
****Ela tinha fogo na alma  
****Foi fácil de ver  
****Como o próprio diabo pôde ser retirado de mim  
****Havia tambores no ar  
****Quando ela começou a dançar  
****Cada alma no lugar marcando ritmo com as mãos)**

Estava difícil desviar o olhar dela. Mesmo dançando com uma criança, ela não dançava como uma. Era mais adulta. _Sensual._ Ela era a cópia da mãe. Os cabelos loiro-platinados esvoaçando conforme ela dançava. Ela o enfeitiçava, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ela usava um vestido simples de mangas curtas que lhe cobriam os ombros, detalhes em renda na borda. Era sem duvida a mais bela ali.

-Vamos James! Gire! – ela falava com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Um sorriso que fazia a todos sorrirem.

Em seguida já havia mais quatro de seus primos em volta do casal dançante, batendo palmas enquanto estes inovavam nos passos.

Então a música chegou ao final. Eles se sentaram no tronco, que transformaram em banco.

-Você dança muito bem, James. – ela elogiou o primo.

-Ora! E você não? – o menino rebateu.

Ela sorriu.

Uma música começou a tocar. Um ritmo mais envolvente. _Caliente._

-Quem quer dançar comigo? – ela se pôs de pé, convidando os menores. Nenhum deles quis.

Mas ele queria. Afastou-se da árvore e caminhou até ela.

-Eu quero.

Ela se assustou. Ele falara muito próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo arrepiar-se.

-E ai? Quer ou não, Victorie? A música está começando.

**And we sang a, away, away, away  
****And the voices rang like the angels sing  
****And singing a, away, away, away  
****And we danced on into the night  
****And we danced on into the night  
****(E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam  
****E cantar em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro)**

Quem disse que ele esperou por resposta? Não. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

-Ted!

-O que? Somente dance, _muñequita._

Ela o olhara com um estranho brilho no olhar. E atendendo ao pedido dele, ela começou a dançar.

Segurou nas mãos dele e começou a se mexer em movimentos luxuriosos. Ele a fez girar, e ao término do giro a puxou para perto de si, aproximando perigosamente seus rostos. Ela se afastou e voltaram a dançar. Seus movimentos pareciam ser ensaiados devido ao sincronismo que eles os faziam. Um detalhe era inegável: eles não desviavam os olhos um do outro.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
****You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
****We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
****No room left to move inbetween you and I  
****And we forgot where we were  
****And we lost track of time  
****And we sang to the wind as we danced through the  
****night  
****(Como um pedaço do quebra-cabeça que cabe no lugar]  
****Você poderia perceber como nós nos sentíamos pelo  
****olhar nos nossos rostos  
****Nós estávamos rodando em círculos com a lua nos nossos  
****olhos  
****Sem nenhum espaço para se mexer entre você e eu  
****E nós esquecemos onde estávamos  
****E nós perdemos a noção do tempo  
****E nós cantamos para o vento enquanto dançávamos a  
****noite toda)**

As crianças olhavam para o casal maravilhadas. Porém não entendiam que aquela dança tinha mais de um significado. Aquela dança era a dança que eles sempre quiseram dançar.

Ted rodou a volta dela, provocando-a. Não desviou um segundo o olhar dela. Victorie segurou na mão dele e com a outra segurou o vestido, deu um giro perfeito. Os cabelos ao vento fazendo a todos que estavam ali se encantarem por aquela garota.

**************************

-Mas o que é... – Ron vira o casal dançando.

-Ron Weasley se você pensar em se aproximar deles dois - disse Ginny – esqueço que há crianças e que elas poderão ter pesadelos depois do que eu fizer com você. E isso se aplica a você também, Harry Potter. – ela acrescentou para o marido.

-Mas eu não disse nada. – Harry se defendeu.

-Pois nem fale.

-Mas eu posso – disse Bill. – Sou o pai dela!

-E eu serr a mãe dela. – Fleur disse em resposta. – E digo que tu nam vai se intrrometerr.

-Mas...

-Mas nada! – e se virando para Ginny e Mione, ela acrescentou, com um sorriso: - Eles nam stão magnifiques!

-Estão mesmo. – Mione disse sorrindo.

Restou aos três homens se afastarem da cena e irem atrás das crianças.

**************************

**And we sang a, away, away, away  
****And the voices rang like the angels sing  
****And singing a, away, away, away  
****And we danced on into the night  
****And we danced on into the night  
****(E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam  
****E cantar em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro)**

Victoire jogou o corpo para trás, sabendo que estava segura nos braços dele. Isso. Ela sentia uma segurança inexplicável ao lado dele. Desde sempre. Ela sorriu feito criança.

-Gosta disso, _muñequita_? – disse trazendo-a para perto.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça em resposta. Rapidamente voltou a ficar reta.

-Minha vez Teddy.

Ele a olhou confuso.

Victorie se afastou dele três passos. Segurou na barra do vestido e começou a mexer os quadris em movimentos repletos de sensualidade. Passou as mãos pelo corpo, começando pela cintura, erguendo-as pelas laterais da barriga, fazendo-as passar pelos cabelos e descendo-as novamente para o vestido.

Ted avançou para ela com um único objetivo: abraça-la, beija-la e não solta-la nunca mais. Há tempos que ele estava muito mais que encantado pela beleza daquela que sempre tivera por prima.

**Like a gift from the heavens  
****It was easy to tell  
****It was love from above  
****That could save me from hell  
****She had fire in her soul  
****It was easy to see  
****How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
****There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
****Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
****(Como um presente dos céus  
****Foi fácil perceber  
****Era o amor lá de cima  
****Que poderia me salvar do inferno]  
****Ela tinha fogo na alma  
****Foi fácil de ver  
****Como o próprio diabo pôde ser retirado de mim  
****Havia tambores no ar  
****Quando ela começou a dançar  
****Cada alma no lugar marcando ritmo com as mãos)**

Victoire o repeliu com uma das mãos. Mas ele insistiu e colou seus corpos num movimento rápido, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Encararam-se.

Dançavam mais devagar, porém mais sensualmente. Seus corpos estavam tão colados que poderia se afirmado por qualquer um que eram um só corpo.

Ela se virou de costas para ele e fez movimentos devagar com os quadris que o deixaram louco. Mas ele tinha que manter o controle, embora a cor de seus cabelos o denunciasse. Estavam se tornando um tom intenso de turquesa. Ela segurou na mão dele e afastou-se um pouco. Ele entendeu o recado e girou-a duas vezes.

Seus olhos os denunciavam um ao outro. Era visível o desejo que eles irradiavam.

**And we sang a, away, away, away  
****And the voices rang like the angels sing  
****And singing a, away, away, away  
****And we danced on into the night  
****A, away, away, away  
****And the voices rang like the angels sing  
****And singing a, away, away, away  
****And we danced on into the night  
****A, away, away, away  
****A, away, away, away  
****Singing a, away, away, away  
****(E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam  
****E cantar em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro  
****Em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam  
****E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****E nós dançamos noite adentro  
****Em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar  
****Em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**

Ela se afastou dele e começou a dançar só. Ele a rodeou estimulando-a a continuar a dançar. Mas lentamente ela parou de dançar. Ele não entendeu, afinal a musica continuava a tocar.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou confuso. – A música não terminou.

-Eu sei.

-E?

-Outro dia a dançamos inteira. – ela sorriu levemente.

Caminhou em direção a sua barraca. A música tocava os versos finais.

**Singing a, away, away, away  
****Cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar**

-Vou cobrar. Juro que vou.

-Cobre. – ela piscou e entrou na barraca.

O último verso havia acabado. Ele expressava tudo que acabara de acontecer. Eles dançaram noite adentro. Não a noite toda, como ele em seu intimo desejava, mas sabia que quando se deitassem e dormissem, em sonhos, eles iriam dançar e dançar.

Os dois aguardariam ansiosos o dia que dançariam sem cessar. E a noite se estenderia para que eles pudessem dançar infinitamente.

**And we danced on into the night  
****(E nós dançamos noite adentro)**

* * *

Esse casal é ou não é lindo ? Enfim, escrevi essa song pqe achei essa música a cara deles dois :)

Reviews !  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
